The 'Something Good' Log
by AvoCola
Summary: Watari commissions L to make a video log for each day detailing the good things that happened or entered into L's life on that date. As L makes these videos, he begins to learn about himself and his perceptions.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! This is my first chapterfic, and I hope you like it- it was due to your response (thank you so much!) towards another more monologue-styled fanfiction I had submitted that I decided to actually upload this. I love reviews and messages, and plan to update this story every week. That information being given, thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

A flash of light, a second of silence to match a still image. The video's buffering gave way to the illusion of life, though there was hardly much more movement. L's impassible stare met the camera. Despite the scarcity of distractions- the room visible in the background was bland, if classily so, with only the grey-green walls and the tip of some sort of silver dessert tray visible- one still couldn't decipher the silence with which L confronted the camera. He reached out of view, coming back with some sort of candied fruit. It wasn't until after he had gone through an entire process of picking off the sugary shell, daintily eating that, and then chewing the rest down in a few efficient bites that he opened his mouth- for speaking purposes, anyway.

"I have never been on film before," He stated dully, glancing back down towards what one could assume to be where the fruit came from. "It is a rather unsettling feeling. Though since I spend each day sitting next to the man whom I believe to be Kira, and it is hardly any use to avoid recording for the purpose of avoiding enemies and assassins, it is no longer a valid paranoia." L's eyes began to scan, clearly considering his options. He surfaced with another bit of fruit and continued talking. "Watari has commissioned me to make this log. As of yet, I am unaware of its exact purpose, only that it is intended for the bettering of my mental state. However, as I have been informed that it will also be viewed by others- audience either undetermined or else kept secret- I feel that it is necessary to state my own instructions in creating these videos."

"I am to state at least one good thing that I experienced on the same day I film these videos, requiring that these be made as late as possible. Preferably, I am to state more than one thing, and the reason why these items are something good," L stated mechanically, piling the candy shell of his latest victim fruit into a neat stack. "I am also to disregard any previously set standards of secrecy about my current investigation, and those past that may apply. While I doubt the security of this, I will respect Watari's wishes. He has asked me for little else." L balanced the sticky little tower on two fingers, drawing it close enough to his mouth for him to scoff it quickly.

"So, things that were beneficial to me today. The fruit is rather good," He said, seeming to lose interest in the remaining bit of actual fruit left. "In terms of the Kira case, I concluded today due to the new audio tapes from the second Kira that this individual might have met the first, and be working towards the new goal. This is perhaps not a good thing, as it complicates matters further, but it does advance the case. And the further this case is, the closer it is to being over and Kira facing the justice he deserves. That is something good, certainly."

L paused, this time showing clearly what he was sensing. The awkwardness was tangible: it was clear that L had no idea how to end the video nicely at this point. Instead, he took a small nibble of the remaining bit of fruit, putting it back down after he confirmed that he was indeed bored and done with it. "These two should be sufficient for the good things." L reached for the camera, presumably to turn it off, but hesitated. "Good night," He said stiffly, proceeding to reach to hit the stop. "I suppose thats another item for the 'something good' log."


	2. Chapter 2

The camera flicked on, showing a familiar set-up. This time, however, the backdrop was missing two arguably significant items. One was the sliver platter set up, which seemed to be replaced by a sort of collapsible table. The second was L himself, his absence soon explained by the sound of movement to the side of the camera. Soon enough, L walked into view, holding some sort of plate, clearly out of the same set or design he had been using previously, in his usual as-if-it-were-dirty manner. He placed it delicately on the table, shuffling into a chair now visible to be leather and a little overstuffed. "This is the second video log, although whoever watching these logs should face no problem keeping track of the order. I record these myself." The usual assurance of his quiet though certain words was dulled somehow, mirroring a visibly doleful expression.

L lifted the cover of his latest silver tray, glancing at the contents with great disappointment. Mainly vegetables, the platter included some chicken as well as a roll. He picked out the roll first, seemingly attempting to replace his usual glucose with the next closest thing: carbohydrates. "Watari has insisted that I eat two normal meals per month," he informed the camera, his voice muffled by the food he'd already eaten. "There are already vitamin supplements cooked into many of the food items I eat: for example, the last bit of cake I ate had zucchini in it. However, this is usually in small enough quantities to be either beneficial to the taste or unnoticeable." He set the roll down, clearly taking the painful process of eating a dinner that wouldn't make dentists worldwide weep as slowly as possible.

"Today is not a good day. I am not speaking of the food. I can eat food like this if I please, though I almost never do. Today, I met the suspect for the second Kira, the famous model Misa Amane and girlfriend of the Kira suspect Light Yagami. Also today, Amane was taken into the investigation's custody. Watari is under instruction to torture her for information." L finished the roll and began a weak attempt to eat more vegetables than play with. He took another break from the woes of his meal, the melancholy expression on his face increasing. "I have always taken the policy that one must do what is necessary. If one is wrong, then all one has to do is say sorry."

"I am having difficulty with this concept today. Evil and injustice... they drew too close, one could say. Misa Amane is the poster-child of this nation for innocence and beauty. She is also the number one suspect for one of the countries top two murderers," He mused, shredding a bit of broccoli with his thought process. He stopped fidgeting for a second, staring clearly into the lens for the first time of the current video. "I read once an examination of the role of justice in the Christian bible, mainly of the differences between devils and angels. I am in no means a person of specific religious belief, but it strikes me now that I could never accept the idea of devils. Shinigamis, death gods, perhaps, but never a clear devil."

He had managed to either eat or make inedible enough vegetables to move on to the chicken now, but he seemed hesitant to touch the waiting knife. Instead, he balanced the fork on his middle and forefinger, examining it as he spoke. "Evil has no limits, no boundaries. True evil does not care. This is perhaps what makes it most vile to those who follow the way of justice. However, this also means that evil is perspective. Kira, though clearly a megalomaniac, seems to be under the false impression that he cleanses the world. Therefore, anyone who would get in his way would be evil." L stopped the balancing act, now simply staring into the reflections of the fork.

"By this reasoning, true wickedness cannot exist except to the individual. There will always be someone or something scarier to another, or perhaps not as scary. In any case, there would be some reason why every single person would have their own 'Satan', their own ultimate boundary of evil." L set the fork down slowly, done with his fidgeting. The pensive look in his eyes took on a new note of bitterness. "Evil exists only in each individual. In Kira... And in me. Amane will not have been allowed a full meal in thirteen hours by now," L stated, his tone snapping instantly from thoughtful to professional and corn-starch stiff through the statement.

"I apologize. I've gone horribly off topic today," He continued, his eyes becoming less readable by the second. "Something good... The advancement of the case, of course. Also, it is good to be healthy," L stated, possibly attempting humor. He finally cut into the chicken, stopping immediately at a thin stream of pink bleeding from the new puncture. "...And as I wish to remain so, I will now be going to either get rid of this, or unfortunately, have it cooked properly. Goodnight," L said, setting down the knife and reaching for the recording button, turning away from the camera's view at the last second.


	3. Chapter 3

A new sound accompanied the now expected click- quiet laughter. The arm of someone wearing what appeared to be a grey suit jacket blocked the camera's view for a second, causing the image to lose focus. Once it came to, L was clearly visible perched in his chair, sucking on a spoon. The image zoomed in and out for a second, ending up showing more of the room than had ever been previously exposed. A mahogany door was now visible, as well as some sort of bland file cabinet. A sigh was audible, matching the previous laughter.

"Wow, Ryuzaki, I can't believe you've really been sneaking away at night for this," Light said, walking into the focus to lean slightly on L's armchair. "Isn't it slightly dangerous to do so, when you had stated that we would be avoiding unusual interaction?" He straightened the collar of his shirt efficiently, the action distracting from the way his gaze slid over to contemplate the camera.

"This particular project is a special assignment of Watari's, and is to be completed as I explained to you before. However, as you are an important part of the investigation, which has been discussed in these video logs, I felt it prudent that you should be aware of it," L stated, energetically removing excess pudding from the spoon. "Not to mention your recent proclamation. If you are indeed somehow Kira subconsciously, your confinement will prove your guilt and you will face the legal system," L said, the slightest drop of victory apparent in his tone. Light pulled a face.

"It always sounds as if you want me to be Kira, L. I realize this investigation has been long, but if you want it over that easily, well, you're definitely underestimating Kira," he said, his tone perfectly crafted in the extreme. "In any case, why let me in on this 'mission'? It hardly seems necessary," Light concluded, facing L.

L let his gaze flick over to the other for a second, before returning to his deadpan towards the camera. There was something in the way Light acted too perfect- it almost seemed that not only was he puzzling out, depending on whether he was Kira or not, the investigation, but he was finding the most subtly picturesque poses for the shot as well. A narcissistic thing to do, with little benefit. L recorded this information in his mind as another miniscule proof against Light's innocence and responded. "You are one of the few people, aside from Watari himself, available to include in this log, that I interact with on a daily basis. I thought it appropriate to the purpose of this log, which I suspect has something to do with bettering my skills of social interaction, to include you." L twisted the spoon around in the pudding, clearly enjoying himself. "Also, you are included in one of the 'something good's' that happened today.

Light laughed again, silkily and slinkily. "Oh? And what would that be?"

L responded immediately, taking no time to fuss with his food and instead opting to speak through a mouthful of thumb. "You have possibly advanced the investigation greatly with yours and your father's resulting request to be confined. If you are in fact proved to be Kira, then the investigation is over: if you are not, my own personal top suspect is gone."

Light glanced at L's current activity and examined his own pared nails seamlessly. "Personally, I'll be hoping for the second option, but if I truly am Kira subconsciously..." Light shuddered slightly, opting not to continue.

"Yes, well, that is all very good," L said awkwardly, looking slightly to the side. "Well, I do have to fulfill the purposes of todays log. As I do not have the time to spare to watch or edit these videos again, I must be very sure to include the 'something good' each time. Today, the advancement of the mission, as per usual. And also... Your father." Light paid stronger attention, his face painted with questions. "His integrity in deciding to be incarcerated with you is impressive," L said clinically, pulling slightly at his lip. Light started for a second, and then gave off an air of pride.

The second of comfortable silence was soon pieced by a succession of beeps, apparently from somewhere else in the room. "Ah, L, can you finish this without me? It seems Aoizawa needs my assistance." L nodded slightly, and Light walked out of view. L ceased movement for a moment, leaning back into the chair despite his awkward sitting position. He seemed to simply be contemplating the camera, and set down the pudding as it had been ignored for a good ten minutes anyway. "It seems I have spoken a good deal to this camera without it being within the requirements of the mission. I could attach this to wanting to fully cover all information in the mission, but in truth my motivations... I do not fully understand them yet," L murmured, staring at the ceiling.

"This mission has given me so much that I do not understand. For example, I have not often felt jealousy... consistently," L mused. "But now, I find myself giving both respect and jealousy to Yagami. The senior, not the younger. His strength is believing that his son is not Kira and the lengths he will go to in order to affirm this is truly enviable," L said, shifting to look at the ground. "His belief is enviable in itself. Never having to believe that one of the people closest to you is a murderer..." L snapped back into his exact usual position, realizing how open he had become with his last statement. "Well, that also is something good." L quickly reached up for the record button.


	4. Chapter 4

The click came out oddly muffled, followed by a fuzzy image. Although what is was remained unclear, one could tell that it was far too close to the lens and was moving slightly. A discernible- and thus rather loud if it managed to be heard- sigh sounded, matching the sound of someone dragging their feet in a pale imitation of walking. The object blocking the view slid off slowly, revealing L's arm by the white quarter-sleeve. "I apologize," he muttered, trudging towards the chair. "I have not done this log in a very long time. There was no use in it: nothing has happened worthy of this log." L tried to settle into his usual sitting position, but it was more awkward than usual. It was clear that L was exhausted, mentally and physically. For once, he was not attempting to hide it.

"I cannot speak of the progress of the case. Light has proved his innocence unarguably. Misa, despite the DNA in the hair found on the videos, has also given enough evidence to resist further investigation continuing in the manner I had intended. I cannot speak of health. I have not slept more than three hours in four days, and Watari's current absence in order to visit Whammy's house has prevented him in reminding me to do so." His lidded stare turned slightly ironic as he winced. "It has also prevented him in supplying my usual foods, inhibiting my thought process... And the possibility of the food being one good thing." L's gaze drifted to somewhere beneath the view. "And of Watari's actual presence." It almost seemed like he didn't wish to meet the lens's gaze. "There is, simply, no 'something good' left."

L was clearly struggling with his thoughts, the stress of his desperation towards solving the case clearly inhibiting the logic he usually found so quickly. Something clicked towards him maintaining some sort of image, and he lifted his head up slightly, as if he were now looking at the camera, but still refused eye contact. "I will organize one last effort to obtain some evidence. Soichiro Yagami will cooperate with me to stage a stunt in which he attempts to kill Light. If nothing happens..." L sunk a little with those words, "Light is absolved." He pulled his hands in a little closer to himself, apparently coming to some sort of consensus with himself. "I have one hour left of Light's confinement. It gives me some time to sleep... Which will be happening soon, if I do not now allow it to occur anyway. Time wasted of time earned."

He dragged himself off, presumably to another room, forgetting to turn off the camera. The view simply continued to focus and unfocus based on the lighting, magnifying the slight sounds of a large building into a quiet music. It seemed to be raining. After an eternity, knocking rang out from across the room, and Light entered upon a pause meant for a response to fill. He crossed the room and seemed to find where L was sleeping, as was evidenced by a much quieter closing of the door this time around. He swept towards the door he had entered, before turning around just inside the view of the camera. Light stared coldly at it, slipping closer towards it to confirm his suspicions of it being on.

"L did say specifically that he never reviews these tapes, but somehow I doubt that," He said, a perfect slight smile now adorning his face. "However, since I seem to have entered into the video, I might as well make my own addition to it. There has been many good things for me today," Light said, laughing quietly. "My innocence was proven, and I no longer have to be incarcerated. Somehow, I suspect L isn't done, but, anything to catch the real Kira." His current self seemed to be emerging wholeheartedly now, causing what were previously suspicious mannerisms to melt off with every word. "Anything for true justice to come," Light finished, reaching up to end the video.

The same image flickered off simultaneously on a much larger screen, immediately replaced with L's silver logo. Light from the screen hit two small faces peering too closely, highlighting their reaction to someone approaching. Watari became visible in the same silver light, his own slight smile seeming a little forced. "He doesn't seem the same at all," Mello growled, revealing himself to be the first of the two. Near was now more visible as well, his white hair and clothing reflecting in the glare easily. "Which one... L or Light," Near remarked emotionlessly, keeping his distance from Mello. Watari simply shook his head, staring with the two at the now immobile picture on the screen. "We can only wait," Watari said, pointing a remote at the screen. "Perhaps, in time, something good will come of this."


	5. Chapter 5

The camera clicked on to reveal an entirely new setting: the walls were now a deep grey, with modern moulding and a thin stripe of slate wallpaper. However, the same chair remained. It currently was being nudged into the exact center of the viewpoint by L, though his image would not focus properly due to the difference in lighting the camera was still adjusting to. The picture cleared nearly as soon as he got comfortable in the chair, revealing a cup of coffee firmly in his grasp. L set them upon his knee and began the day's staring match with the camera. In his silence, his face revealed much. Dark circles slightly wider, jaw tighter, and his lip was beginning to show signs of the same sort of abuse his thumb was now taking as he chewed the nail. Still, his demeanor lacked the gloom of before, replacing it. Now, a sense of purpose and determination was set into him as blood: constant, natural, and adjusting efficiently towards his goal.

"We've exchanged locations to a new building inside the city to continue the investigation," L stated, flicking one finger out towards the obvious change of backdrop by way of explaining. "My first suspects may have had their innocence proven, but there is no time to doubt my instinct," he stated, eyes flashing slightly, "Or myself. There is something not right about the proceedings of this investigation, and I will continue to work to catch Kira no matter whether he be Light Yagami or not. But I will find out the reason why Light did queue my suspicion so. I will have an answer." He took a long sip of coffee, eyes burning despite his lack of eye contact with the lens.

"This is the case of my life," L stated oddly, seeming not to trust the meaning of the words. He glanced towards the lens, seeming to search for something within the cold glass. "It is worth nothing to anyone if nothing good comes of it. So now, lets make sure something good comes out of it." He lifted a finger, a little too energetically, "These records, I see some purpose for them now. If I prove a good example, and these become educational in some form, it will cause justice in the future. And if I don't, there is a lesson written in every tape. However, as this system adds pressure to me to realize this and work harder, it will help me to solve this case."

"I am the number one detective," he said, his voice devoid of any trace of bragging, "But this will never be the worst case. There is always a greater injustice probable. I stated previously on this record that evil has no limits and no boundaries, and I realize now that this is what makes good great. There can be the greatest good... and it will always triumph over evil, as evil will never reach its greatest." He sipped some coffee again, ignoring its obvious lack of warmth by this point. "I may die from this case," L mused, playing with the handle of the cup. "I have always known it. But now... I realize just how little of a bad thing that is. And so, that is the best thing I can think of for this log," He smiled lopsidedly, leaning back slightly in the chair. "That I may die from this case, and do so in triumph only."

"That being said, I will not lose to Kira," he said, breaking a slight pause. "I will request to Light that we be handcuffed together. My suspicions had some basis: they always do. In the meantime, it will serve not as a possible source of evidence primarily but as a prompt. I will see Yagami working, functioning, and breathing, and know to do so myself, if only for a stubborn attempt to prove my instincts right." He set down the cup. "I will also arrange to meet with Misa Amane within this time. The DNA evidence still gives me some right to do so, as well as to discuss her general safety due to our examination of her." The ghost of the previous smile graced his face, evident even as he turned his face away from the camera. "Progress has returned," He stated simply, standing up to black the picture.


	6. Chapter 6

A clinking sound accompanied the starting clink, revealed in the form of a long chain between two figures. Light and L, each with matching bruises on their faces, seated themselves carefully in two chairs, clearly still unused to their confinements. L in particular seemed a little lost by the inconvenience of requiring a seat other than his over-stuffed armchair, and balanced precariously on a much less solid surface. The chair creaked dangerously when he reached beyond the view and came back with a rather heavy-looking platter of what appeared to be miniature cheese cakes. It was clear that Light was using his best effort in balancing as well, though in his case it seemed that he was more weighing the worth of his disapproval towards L's consumption and Light's own image as a polite and open person onscreen.

"As is clear by the bruises, a slight scuffle broke out in the new headquarters rooms," L glossed over, the edge of his mouth tilting up slightly at a small tightening of Light's jaw. "However, despite this, the chain requires that Light accompany me today in my log. I'm sure his presence today will prove informative and highly supplemental," L said, leaning back as much as his awkward posturing would permit. He began to nibble his finger, slightly marring the enunciation of his words. "In fact, Light, why don't you start? We'll be sharing these logs for some time now, so you might as well establish your place," he finished, an unspoken taunt echoing in his voice.

Light set his jaw and strengthened eye contact with the camera, seeming to want to drag the situation into some kind of professional order. "Well, the case certainly is progressing fast. Some time has passed before Kira-" "This one, who is possibly a new Kira or the first in another form," L interjected, pointedly playing with the chain. Light stiffened slightly and continued talking, a new note of annoyance and determination both leaking into his report. "He or she began killing again, and this is a clear indicator that Kira may be killing for profit. This leads us to the Yotsuba Group, a rich organisation that dominates the global markets. Also, KIra has been sending threats to politicians, which has impeded the case slightly, but continuing in secret has allowed us to continue as intended."

"Not only as intended, either," L said, drawing a confused expression from Light. "Two new members will be joining the investigation team as well. They are highly trusted previous partners of mine." Light raised his eyebrow, but then something seemed to click. "Was that the list you were examining earlier? Who did you end up picking? It seems clear to me that this Naomi Misora might be joining us, as she was at the top of that list... What I glimpsed of her credentials were impressive," Light said, seeming to want to rebuild some kind of tact between him and the mildly spiteful man beside him. L, however, set down a cheese cake mid-bite.

"She would have been, as one of my most trusted partners and..." L cut off seamlessly, causing one observing to question whether he had actually intending to continue that statement at all. His voice was as mono-toned as the computer program he used to protect it, even lacking the slight variation provided by the layered pitches the program gave his voice. "However, she was reported missing near the beginning of the case. Eight days ago, her body was found hidden in an unused janitorial closet. The cause of death was determined as suicide, however, it is clear to me that it was an act of Kira," L said, staring unusually hard at the cheese cake he had been eating previously. "The first Kira, to be sure."

Light's expression had gradually increased in understanding until now it had paled into complete sympathy, flawless in its horror for the situation. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki," Light said, placing his hand on L's shoulder. L looked at him as piercingly as he had the cheese cake, clearly still examining his expression for any sort of malignant indicator. "One death in the face of thousands of murders," L said simply, resuming eating. "Kira deserves the same exact justice as otherwise." He stood up, pulling Light slightly when he appeared to forget the chain. "The case is progressing. One usual good thing. There was your date with Misa today, which I can only assume to be viewed as a good thing-" Light flinched slightly, his hand trailing up to his bruise- "in which I was able to eat her unwanted cake, which is also a good thing." L ended abruptly, prompting Light to stand as well so that he could turn the camera off.

"You know, Ryuzaki, you don't have to keep that sort of thing in for days like that," Light said, his skill with words failing to decrease the awkwardness of the pause that statement brought on. "Not the good things, but things like... Like her death." L gave him the sort of expression usually accompanied by raising one's eyebrows, only hindered slightly by his lack thereof. "All of the investigation team can support you with things like that." L looked at the camera, choosing his next words carefully. "We must concentrate on the case, despite any problems that may reflect as personal. Still," L said, removing a crumb from his finger, "We all must find an outlet of sorts. There can only be something good where bad has been washed away," L said, glancing at the wall in an apparent attempt to escape the meaning of his own statement. He made it to the camera, and all returned to darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: If you've gotten to this point, you've probably realized that I don't like to make many of these announcements, so listen up y'all! Firstly, the two weeks after next, I will be updating on Sunday instead of Saturday due to scheduling conflicts. Secondly, if you haven't read so on my profile, now might be a good time to note that: ¡todas mis ficciones están disponibles (con mensaje privado) a ser traducido a español! Por favor, recuerdas mi lengua primera no es español, y es un poco difícil, pero es un servicio que estaría encantado de proporcionar si quieras. (For you curious English speakers, this means that all of my fanficitons are available by private message to be translated into Spanish, even if it may be a little rough.) Signing off for now, so please continue on to enjoy and possibly review?

* * *

"That was absolutely amazing! I can't believe all of the information is just coming to us like this... Though Misa could have gotten herself seriously hurt." Light's voice filled the audio far before the camera had completely focused, bringing the scene to light. Both men had acquired more comfortable seating arrangements, though L still seemed to glance towards the spot his armchair had once filled. "Do not forget your fathers feelings on the matter," L muttered, sucking on his fingertip in the absence of food. "He is wisely worried that even if they do gather information on the Group it will be difficult to capture all the members at the same time."

"But Ryuzaki, everything is falling the way we need it too. I mean, you wanted Misa to obtain information on the Yotsuba Group by infiltrating the organization, and now this Kira wants to marry her. Her date with him... she was even able to obtain proof that Higuchi is the criminal you're looking for," Light stated, smiling at the camera winningly. L simply looked at him in appraisal, though with a distinct lack of his usual rigid atmosphere. "This leaves me in suspicion of how easily she was able to determine who Kira was when I couldn't deduce it myself," L countered, his eyes seeming to settle on something behind the camera. Light spared it a glance as well, but didn't give it much notice other than that. "Well, even so. It may be difficult to complete, and the circumstances may be off, but how can we sit here and worry about that right now when we might be able to catch Kira soon!" Light growled, his fist clenching in his effort not to exclaim his innocence.

L continued to alternate between evaluating Light's expressions and staring towards the space behind the camera, seeming to use it as a focus point. "I have decided... That Higuchi is the Kira I have been searching for." Light's expression faded quickly from righteous anger to a soft disbelief, staring at the man next to him who seemed to have decided that the space behind the camera had become even more interesting in this moment. "However, Higuchi cannot be caught until we learn the complexities of the killing methods adopted by Kira. This will be a great advantage in bringing society the true justice Kira deserves and proving that he has been really been caught." Light found the conviction to nod, his face still shining disbelief. L thought for a few seconds more before swinging up out of his seat, pacing awkwardly just out of the camera's view.

"We will convince Sakura TV to air a "Kira special" where someone, preferably Matsuda as he would be the most believable in this situation considering his previous stunt as a spy and manager, will claim to know the identity of Kira in an attempt to lure Kira and learn his abilities. Given a deal that they will be granted immunity from prosecution, several of the businessmen can be coerced to support this effort," L rasped, his voice's volume modulated by his current distance from the camera and clearly predictable from the soft padding his feet made on the floor. Light smiled, standing to face his partner, who had just come to a stop inside the camera's view. "Of course. Pressured by the situation, he'd have to try and kill Matsuda. But he only has the false name- so we'll see how he commits his crimes without actually putting Matsuda in danger," Light finished, proving his place in being in the same mindset as his partner.

"We are possibly very close to catching Kira," L mused, chewing on his finger. "There's about a forty three percent chance that this may end the case itself, if all goes well. That is certainly a good thing." "Yeah, and everything that comes with it," Light said, looking younger than he ever had on camera with the hope in his eyes. "That many less murders. Good sleep, meals, staying home with the family and studying," he laughed, placing his hand on L's shoulder. L looked at it as if a human hand hadn't touched him in years. However, Light completely missed the odd glance, as he had begun his stride towards the camera. "Those are enough good things, Ryuzaki. Come on, lets just get this done," He finished passionately, earning a slight nod from his partner before the image faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

Heyo. Sorry for the slight delay. I made a scheduling mistake in believing that the fanfic could wait until next week to be moved to Sunday. Since I'm making announcements twice in a row now, I'd like to thank all my readers, favorite-ers and reviewers- you probably wouldn't believe the difference you make in my life. In response to anonymous A, tu español parece ser bastante bueno a mí. He estudiado la lengua desde el primer grado, pero dormí durante el primer año. Estoy en el décimo grado ahora.

That being said, if you have reviewed and have made suggestions or comments that demand a response, please be aware that I do read and consider your suggestions, and may intend to private message you as soon as possible discussing these. Also, please keep in mind that I cannot please everyone, so I may not be able to make your changes, but I appreciate them and their value in any case. I'll shush now, thank you for reading!

* * *

A blank surface focused quickly, proving to be the ceiling of the usual room as someone fiddled with the zoom function. Light's face blurred into view, making it clear that he had flipped the panel in order to see himself in the picture.

"Ryuzaki, are you coming to do the log or not?" Light called, his gaze seemingly fixed on the panel showing himself instead of the camera's actual view. New lines had made it into his face, not of age, but of tension: not only lines in his skin, but lines in his being. His hair itself had new angles, falling almost haphazardly in comparison to his previous perfection, and his eyes had lost the gleam of innocence. The black of his suit came into contrast with L's own white shirt as the other came to stand behind Light, grasping a towel.

"Please start without me, Raito, as I am currently beginning the process of bathing," L said wearily, turning to leave again. "I shouldn't take long. However, I will use the time to consider what exactly to discuss when it comes to my turn, as I am not sure whether to classify today's discovery as 'something good'."

"All right, I'll make my own speech then. Discovering the true existence of death gods today might have been an odd experience, but it does leave me personally with a... rather private topic I've needed to discuss in any case," Light called to the retreating figure, clearly measuring the time it would take until the other had disappeared from sight and audibility completely. Light's features only sharpened, his eyes slanting until any hint of their natural open state was gone from existence. Finally, he faced the camera's lens itself, mouth curving into a cruel and unfamiliar smile.

"It was always one of L's faults... Telling the truth so often. It may be a possibility that he does record these logs, but I know him well enough now to bet that he doesn't. He probably couldn't take looking at them," Light said, a slight chuckle slipping from the corner of his mouth with no true mirth. "Having to face himself like that. I'm surprised he can even pull off doing these logs consistently. I question whether he'll even be able to make a log today, after discovering Ryuk... does it solidify the weight of his transgressions, knowing that there really are death gods?" Light's eyes narrowed further, his own statement seeming to incite even more rage. "Even if these useless videos are reviewed, I'm confident that it will have no effect on the cases standing. Know why?" He finished, hollow amusement filling his face again.

"Because I'm Kira. And I am days away from erasing '_Ryuzaki_' and his pitiful cause completely," Light leaned back, his voice ebbing into a dangerous purr. "I have my memory back. Amane has her death note. And the plan is set in motion for me to take over my own investigation." He smiled, simply staring at the camera. It was as if Light were daring it to do something, to speak out against him. "Something good is in the world, all right. And it may be the justice that L speaks of so constantly. But it is my own... And the new world I will bring. _Anyone who sees and paints a sky green and fields blue ought to be sterilized," _Light said, his tone indicating that he was quoting something. "And so it shall be. L, with his twisted view of justice, is a criminal like any other. And criminals must be punished," He finished, his tone and facial expression changing sharply mid-sentence. Both held the semblance of innocence by the end, accompanied by passionate gesturing previously absent.

"What did you discuss, Yagami-kun?" L came into view, looking slightly drowned with his hair damp.

"Oh, you know. Just about how despite that the killings haven't ended with what happened with this Kira, I'll still be working hard to make sure justice prevails," Light said, his voice nothing but sheepish. "But I've been stealing your spotlight. You should really do the log now," Light said, standing abruptly and placing the camera upon its usual tripod.

"I don't have much to say personally, other than what you have apparently mentioned," L said, crossing immediately to his chair. "The addition of the rules, especially the thirteenth, to what we have to consider has only encumbered the case. I have been thinking, however, that there is a good thing that I failed to mention earlier." L's gaze slid to an area slightly beneath the camera lens, though he didn't seem particularly interested in the object.

"What was it?" Light questioned off-view, realizing L was attempting to prompt that question.

"That Light-kun has proved his innocence throughout this case," L said simply, rising to shut off the camera before Light could react. "As the case progresses, it becomes increasingly difficult to label as Kira one of the few people who I have ever thought to call friend."

* * *

Mello snarled in frustration, staring at the remains of a chair that had been smashed into the wall. Near's cold stare followed his actions, a plastic model dinosaur laying forgotten on the chair next to him.

"That bastard!" Mello screamed, whirling around to face Near, as if in blame. Near's gaze immediately dropped to the dinosaur.

"It is true that we don't have these logs on an actual recording system, for L's safety," He murmured, setting the model in motion across his lap. "We can consider this additional motivation. We know now for ourselves the truth, even if we don't have the means to contact L and tell him of it."

"Which is fucking stupid! It doesn't matter if it wouldn't provide any evidence, Near," Mello screamed, stomping closer to the other boy, who retracted slightly into himself. "Kira just exposed his true identity in front of us, and L is stupid enough to start calling him friend." His tone dropped slightly in the last part of the sentence, revealing jealousy.

"Mello, I realize that it is frustrating," Near said quietly, not daring to even look at the figurine now. "But we can only take what is good from this that we can. We watch this so that we may know L and the case better, should he fail. And we've been given something very valuable." Mello simply glared at him, finding nothing he didn't know in Near's words. "We find our own conviction. And we know that one day, something good will come of this."


	9. Chapter 9

L's face appeared in the view, the camera needing no time to focus the image. It was apparent that L had taken the time to prepare the camera thoroughly, as the zoom function had been adjusted to show his face. However, it also became clear that the background was nothing like the usual. The glow of multiple screens and monitors supplemented pale industrial lighting to reveal the usual workspace within his headquarters and that L was sitting in front of the biggest mass of screens in the room. He casually lifted his hand above his head, holding a sugar cube. A small splash indicated he had dropped it into a drink, revealed to be black tea as he lifted it in order to stir it. Grabbing another sugar cube from what had to be a small tray out of the view, L took more time to angle his arm, focusing on the tea.

"I will die today." _Splash._ "No percentages. Those were always a facade, an excuse for when my suspicion was in reality over ninety percent. I suppose that it is around this time that most people find themselves becoming sick of lies." _Splash. _"The other members of the investigation team will be arriving soon. I'll be saying what I need to, then." He faced the camera, not ceasing in his activities. "Hello, successors. I have derived that you are the only audience Watari could have ever intended these tapes to go to, if they were intended to go to someone. Even if you are not, and you will never find this tape... It comes back to another facade, of course." His eyes dulled slightly, his mouth nearly slipping into an empty smile.

"You see, these videos allow me to lie to myself. To pretend I have an audience for my thoughts, to sort them out. But it is in that way," He said, slowly crushing a cube instead of dropping it whole, "that it forces me to speak the truth. To hear oneself speak, to know a truth has its existence... is the same as hearing any confession," L concluded, the small twitch in the corner of his mouth evolving into a true smile. "The kind of confession I will not get from Light Yagami. The true Kira, whose feet I have washed and whose name I have called friend. Who could not be caught, not even by the great detective himself."

"But where there is a will, there is a way. So long as hope exists that the tyranny of Kira will face justice, so it shall happen. These logs, they have given me something new. Something other than a will, too. I have always had ambition... What is new to me, is hope. Something better than anything else I could have mentioned. Even sugar," L said, attempting humor. "The swallows still sing around the smokestacks. The realization that there is something good in living, even in a world that is rotten with criminals... Well, it won't save my life. And it doesn't need to."

He sipped the tea, ignoring the fact that he hadn't stirred it since the first time. L slowly set it down, the slight smile slipping off his face with the impression of the huge amount of effort taken to garner it imprinted firmly. "It's a far, far better thing I do than I have ever done. It's a far, far better rest I go to than I have ever known," He said, his tone connoting that he was quoting another source. "I am sorry that I have not visited you as much as I should have. I nearly regret that I did not agree to these videos sooner. Let them leave you with this one good thing. Hope."

"There may be crimes. There may be deaths, and murders, death gods, the entire heavens and choir of angels to direct their wicked schemes on our earth. And each criminal will take that to new extremes. But there will always be good. So long as there are humans alive... There is always something eternal. Something we can only find in ourselves, if only we get the time to speak it. Something that I have just been given time enough for."

"Goodbye, Mello, Near... Anyone else who may happen to watch this. It should be known that I have altered the system for this particular log, and for the others: this one will be saved in a memory separate from the headquarters. In fact, they all will. from the start of these logs, they have been sent to a small underground headquarters in California, to be accessible by one o'clock, February first, 2010, a date that I have calculated to be the most likely end of the Kira Case. I hope that they are of sufficient use to you."

The sound of footsteps reverberated through the near hallway, carrying with it the sound of laughing. Light's laugh sounded out, caught perfectly by the cameras fine-tuned settings. L started, seeming to want to say more. He then shook his head, simultaneously picking up the teacup and the camera. His hand twitched towards the off button, and then hesitated, the long moment allowing the sounds of the others to grow clearer in the silence. "Goodbye," He said quietly, dumping the tea on the camera in one swift motion. Undissolved sugar blurred the view, softening the mechanical sounds of the camera breaking. "Progress continues... In the good company of hope."

* * *

AN: Done. As previously stated, I am working on the requests made in the reviews, which again I want to say thank you for, and that I shall be responding shortly. This entire experience has been so nice, and has helped me through one of the most harrying times I've faced. That being said, if you have any requests for what I should write next, please ask, as I am more than happy do to so. Thank you so much, and good night.


End file.
